Ice
by Uhlume
Summary: “I don’t want you to stay because you feel obligated, Heero. I’d be as miserable as you if you were only here due to a promise…” Eight years have past since they saw one another. 1xR Oneshot fluff.


_Standard disclaimer applies._  
**Author's Note:** This is the first attempt at anything Gundam Wing in well over a year. I was struck by the idea whist watching my brother's ice hockey match. I hope you enjoy an afternoon's toils. This story hasn't been beta'd so I apologise for any grammatical fau pars. I'd love any feedback you have to offer for this piece.

**Ice**  
_by  
Uhlume_

**:-:**

The crisp air curled about Relena and brushed over creamy skin, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. Slender arms rose to tug down the rumpled sleeves of the cashmere jumper she wore from her elbows. Chilled fingers flexed once then settled on the heavy catch of the door before lifting it and heaving the weighty barrier open.

Relena breathed deep the sudden wash of cool air that swamped her form as it escaped from its enclosure, generating a pleasing ache in her lungs. Oceanic hues gazed out cheerfully across the expanse of frozen water that made up the ice rink. One arm landed on the edge of the Plexiglas to steady herself as the blades of her skates kissed the ice. Relena turned languidly and closed the gate behind her before pushing off on her right leg into a glide. The recently cut ice held no resistance to the sharp blades that carried her and leisurely the former Vice Foreign Minister circled the rink.

Loose mid length hair streamed behind her and shivered with each push of her legs as gradually she picked up the pace. Around and around… her movements mimicking the inner revolutions of many thoughts. The rink was empty of all but her security detail. They had abided her wishes and stayed in the shadows, allowing Relena the opportunity to at least imagine she was truly alone to her thoughts.

Breath puffed in smoky clouds with each exhale she took, a steady rhythm to match the swing of her arms as they aided her propulsion. But none of this was truly taken in be the woman burrowed into her mind, thoughtfully taking in this monumental day of events… the possibilities… the consequences…

Today had been the day that Relena had given up her office after eight years. The inner doubts of politicians and public alike about the fragile peace that was nurtured from the Eve Wars had gradually faded away. Relena, their hope and security blanket, had finally been able to step down from the saddle and allow someone else to take the reigns. Most had believed she would have gone for the President's position, she had the political clout to certainly accomplish it, but the former Queen of the World had declined.

She'd had enough titles to her name to include yet another and when she honestly thought about it, Relena simply wanted to live quietly for a while. It had been an option that had not once been afforded her, forever in the eye of the media and social arenas. While she accepted that her life would never truly be her own… she still yearned to claim a little more of it back. A chance to be with friends and family in private; the opportunity to find a peace of her own even. It was a selfish thought but Relena couldn't bring herself to deny the wish.

It was a risk to pull away from maintaining the peace formed from years of bloodshed but Relena couldn't hold everyone's hands forever. The training wheels had to come off eventually and when was a better time than the next elections of the ESUN? She wasn't completely abandoning her moral responsibilities to ensure peace, she'd be in the wings if catastrophe hit, but now was a time for _her_.

"You're leaving yourself in a vulnerable place, Relena. Just about anybody could slip in."

Relena's eyes widened in surprise, her feet stalled and left her to coast on one leg for longer then the pace required before she recalled herself and slid onto the other limb. The pause in her stride was enough to slow her into the immediate presence of her pursuer.

"Only you, Heero." She smiled in reply but did not turn to regard the former Gundam pilot skating behind her. Her arms slipped to her back and clasped each other at the base of her spine. She continued her lazy pace as she circled the periphery of the rink well aware that Heero continued to follow.

"You're back?" She questioned lightly. The skating behind her increased its tempo and suddenly she felt hot breath on the left side of her neck. Relena turned her head to regard Heero as he skimmed at her side and looked down at her with midnight eyes under a mess of chocolate hair.

"I told you I would," was the honeyed reply and she was rewarded with a slight twitch of his lips into a smile.

"Yes," she answered humorously, "but you are known to break the occasional promise."

"I thought one of your principles was to learn from the past and let it go?" Relena laughed at the flat remark.

He looked well, she decided as oceanic hues danced over his form. The last time she'd seen him… all those years ago, Heero had a subdued air about him, but now, he seemed lighter. He'd developed physically over the years; maturity had taken full hold with broadened shoulders and tapered hips. He was breathtakingly beautiful, he always had been. But now he seemed almost ethereal skating with her from out of nowhere. Relena pushed her limbs and speed ahead before slipping about on her blades and gracefully continued on skating backwards.

Heero spied her scrutinising him from under his bangs with the intensity in his eyes that he'd never lost. "You look good," they both commented together then chuckled. It was a pleasing sound when he laughed in true humour; a rich rumble from his chest, rather than the cynical cackle she'd been faced with back in the war. A comfortable silence fell then, only the hiss of metal slicing ice accompanying the two as they circled the rink.

Relena didn't know what else to say… not that that was truly important… he was here, right in front of her after eight years. She'd pondered over what she was going to tell the silent pilot for many a sleepless night over the years. But all of those carefully crafted sentences she'd compiled had gone with the wind the moment he'd spoken. She wasn't quite prepared for Heero to have shown up so quickly after her announced retirement earlier this morning. This couldn't have leaked to anyone, least of all him… But there was no point in worrying over it now, she'd longed for him to return to her, but accepted that they both had things to accomplish first. And now that she had him Relena was busy debating why so soon!

Heero's sudden approach drew Relena away from her thoughts and startled, she looked at him and lost her rhythm. Relena's mouth formed a startled O shape, her feet stumbled over each other and gravity saw its chance to pounce.

"Oh!"

Luckily a strong pair of arms had wrapped around her waist and hauled the former Princess up from her descent. Slender fingers clutched around defined biceps in reflex as he steadied her. Heero guided them both to the centre of the ice rink before stopping and helping Relena to get back onto her own two feet.

The former Vice Foreign Minister gripped tightly onto the sturdy man balancing her as she slipped back onto her own skates and regained her balance. Her hands lingered over jacket coated biceps for a lot longer than was necessary, Heero didn't appear to notice or was just ignoring it. A blush dusted over her chilled cheeks as Relena looked up to regard her saviour.

"Thanks," she muttered with embarrassment and finally liberated his arms from her tight hold. She moved to draw back and allow some breathing space when she was stopped by a large calloused hand capturing her right one. Wide cerulean eyes lowered to observe their entwined fingers before they rose to Heero's face.

"Heero?"

"Relena…" he replied in a low tone.

"You're really here, aren't you?" she whispered in disbelief, her free hand sneaking up to cup Heero's right cheek; smooth tips running over his jaw as they settled. She had to assure herself that this was actually true. Heero Yuy _was_ standing here, with her, holding her hand.

Prussian eyes blazed, "yeah."

Relena found herself at a loss once more, unsure how to proceed. Heero looked just as lost as she though he gave little immediate inkling that that was the case. Instead, she smiled and tugged on their entangled limbs as she pushed off on her ice skates. The ex-Wing Zero pilot allowed himself to be tugged away and led to circle the rink once more. The pace was slow as the couple traced over their previous tracks; Relena smiling and Heero's usually sharp features somewhat softer as he stared ahead.

"You're staying now." It was a statement more than a question.

"I made you a promise Relena."

She frowned as he finished his words and her head ducked to gaze resolutely at the icy floor, eyes pinched in a mixture of hurt and doubt.

"I don't want you to stay because you feel obligated, Heero. I'd be as miserable as you if you were only here due to a promise…" she killed off her sentence, hesitantly raising her eyes to the man beside her.

"A lot might have changed in eight years. You might have found someone else. You are here… because you want to be, right?"

Heero bent his head and peered at her with something close to affection. His lips quirked up into a rare and genuine smile, just for her. Relena's eyes widened a fraction as she smiled in return, her hand that mingled with his squeezing the powerful digits. She knew his answer before he said it.

"I am," he paused and smoothly pulled in front of her, turned and drew them both to a controlled halt.

Relena eyed him curiously as he raised her hand that was cradled gently within his and brought it tenderly to his lips in a simple chaste kiss. "I'm here to stay, Relena. I had a reason to run away from my feelings for you all those years ago… an excuse… but now… I'm ready to try this." His eyes captured hers and pinned Relena in place. Not that she wanted to go anywhere, not right now.

"But tell me Relena, are you ready to try?"

He was rewarded by look a mischievous glint in her bright eyes, one that told you to be on guard if you knew what was best. "I always have been Heero… But I don't know whether or not I want you now."

Her airy answer was followed by the ex-princess pushing away from him and skating out to circle him critically.

"I suppose," she offered and after several loops drew to a standstill in front of him. Heero watched her with another smile tugging at his lips and slowly reached out to pull her flush against him. Relena's arms immediately found their way winding about his neck as she glanced up to him slightly flushed. Heero's arms snaked about her waist, his head lowering until their foreheads touched.

"You suppose?"

Relena grinned broadly, oceanic eyes near glowing as her head rose to brush sweetly across his tempting lips.

"I suppose you'll do though."

**-FIN-**


End file.
